


We need to talk

by Maya_Desires



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: Kuroo hated the we need to talk sentence and if he had his way, he would ban Bokuto from ever using that sentence. He will even get into government to pass the bill that will say Bokuto can't use those four words together towards him. Not allowed.Seriously! Fuck this asshole.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	We need to talk

It was times like this that Kuroo often got concerned. About himself. About what was waiting for him after an entire day apart from Bokuto, with absolutely no idea what he’d gotten up to in his absence. This is also the only time he wonders he allowed Bokuto to have his house keys. 

He gave Bokuto his spare house key once, and that was when they were planning a house party for summer training camp. It was the last hurrah before third years moved on. And that was also the last time he saw his spare key, they never made it back. 

It's not all...crazy bad, there were crazy good times with that key gone. 

Sometimes, it was a pleasant surprise. Once he’d come home to Bokuto having cleaned the entire place top to bottom because he’d been bored and was searching for Kuro's highschool uniform, while also testing Sakusa's latest DIY cleaner that didn't smell like clorox. Kuroo wished he’d get bored and procrastinate more often in that regard, but usually it was something more destructive like trying to microwave leftovers while still in the styrofoam box. OR forgetting brownies in the oven. OR forgetting he was running the bath. OR putting pizza pocket in the toaster. 

He should take the key away. 

So whenever Kuroo and Bokuto were apart for more than twelve hours while Bokuto was visiting his place, it was always with a slight sense of trepidation that Kuroo eased open the door, waitiing for a very highly possible an inevitable disaster that he was sure to walk in on. 

Today seemed to be a good day so far, because when he opened the door, he didn’t smell anything burning and the entrance wasn’t destroyed or on fire. That was promising so far, but he has only one foot in the door and it was quiet.

There was still a lot of ground to cover before he could relax his shoulders. And there is literally no noise, Kuroo's heart rate is spiking. He doesn't like quiet and Bokuto in one sentence, not even in his thoughts. 

After all, Bokuto wasn’t in his general line of sight yet, so it was entirely possible he was hanging upside down from the ceiling by some strange reason or locked himself in the bathroom with the only screwdriver in the house. Really, the possibilities were endless when it came to Bokuto, one could never be too prepared. 

“Hello?” Kuroo asked uncertainty, shutting the door behind himself and moving further into the house. Everything was still in one piece so far. Still promising. Today might actually be a good day. It didn’t look cleaner than normal though, so Bokuto hadn’t gone on a cleaning spree. 

When he rounded the corner into the main part of their home, he saw that Bokuto was sitting on the couch sitting in the dark, watching TV with a blanket around him and a tub of ice cream on the side table, complete with tablespoon. Based on how the spoon was sitting in it, Kuroo guessed it was either half empty or ice cream had almost melted. 

“You’re home,” Bokuto said solemnly. 

The tone gave Kuroo pause when he was halfway across the living room to kiss his boyfriend hello. Twelve hours was a long time for them to be apart, it didn’t happen often. Not that they were co-dependent or anything, but they just spent a lot of time together. 

“Is that a problem?” Kuroo asked, eyebrows raised. 

“We need to talk.” 

Dread filled his chest at those words, because they were always words to be feared. ‘We need to talk’ could be anything from, ‘I broke your favourite mug, I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me’ to ‘I hate you and wish you were dead, get out of my sight.’ 

Bokuto had been perfectly content when Kuroo had left this morning so he knew it wasn’t the latter, or maybe it was. Fuck! He silently prays it's not the latter. 

Because Kuroo doesn't have a favourite mug. 

Without a word, Kuroo went to sit beside Bokuto on the couch, shifting a bit closer to his boyfriend than was strictly necessary while keeping some distance between them. He folded his hands together and rested his forearms on his thighs, turning to look at Bokuto. 

He looked very serious. Kuroo had seen him look serious often enough to know this was a legitimate serious conversation. 

Oh no. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, trying to be nonchalant but he knows he missed that. He wasn’t sure how worried he was supposed to be right now. But he was low key freaking out. 

“I have to tell you something,” Bokuto said, arms shifting beneath the blanket he had wrapped around him. “You have to promise you won’t leave me.” 

Kuroo frowned. “Did you murder someone? I know good places where we can dump the body, no one would ever find it. Unless the body is heavy, then we can use acid to melt it. I have access to a lab, and first years use it so no one would notice few missing things.” 

“I didn’t, but I love you for being so supportive in helping me cover something like that up. If Volleyball ends, I know homicide is good career change, thank you honey.” Some of Bokuto’ seriousness cracked a little, a half of a smile forming before he fell back into silence. 

Kuroo was not ready to hear any bad news but he had to know, "Then...what is it, darling?"

Bokuto hesitated for a moment, then pulled the blanket off. He was wearing one of Kuroo’s shirts with fuzzy sweatpants, and had a huge, lumpy item hidden beneath the overlarge T-shirt that he was holding protectively, hidden beneath the dark material. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Kuroo was positive Bokuto was trying to give him a heart attack, being all serious about needing to talk and keeping his ‘this means business’ expression in place.

What an asshole. 

Seriously! Fuck this asshole. Even if Bokuto is his asshole. He is going to teach his asshole of a boyfriend a lesson that he won't sit on his ass for a week!

Kuroo hate the we need to talk sentence and if he had his way, he would ban Bokuto from ever using that sentence. He will even get into government to pass the bill that will say Bokuto can't use those four words together towards him. Not allowed. 

“It’s a boy! Technically speaking, three boys!” Bokuto proclaimed throwing blue paper confetti in his face before pulling the item out from beneath the shirt and brandishing it towards Kuroo. “Ta-da! It’s for you.” 

Having jerked back slightly to avoid getting hit in the face and almost falling off the couch. Kuroo took in the item being held out to him. It was a large, pitch black stuffed animal. A fluffy three-headed dog, to be precise. It was in a sitting position, with dark, poofy fur and bright sparkling eyes. 

“I’ve named them Kuroo the second, the third and the fourth,” Bokuto informed him as Kuroo took the demon dog from his hands. It was softer than he’d expected it to be, but still relatively coarse beneath his hands the same way most stuffed animal fur was. 

Of course, their baby would be a hellhound.

“I hate you. But really it's for me?” Kuroo asked, staring down at the animal and petting its heads lightly for no apparent reason. He doesn't know how to react yet. 

“But he looks exactly like a Kuroo,” Bokuto insisted, leaning into his boyfriend’s side, cheek smooshed against Kuroo’s shoulder. “I saw them and went, ‘yup, that’s my boyfriend.’ and it's three headed!" 

Kuroo turned to give Bokuto an unimpressed look, but he just grinned and pulled up slightly to kiss Kuroo’s lips. 

Sighing, Kuroo shifted to kiss Bokuto’ forehead when his boyfriend moved back a little bit. “Thank you. My lovely idiot.” 

“idiot? You think love would help that?” Bokuto said, then did the grabby hands. “Just for that, the child is coming back to mommy!” 

Kuroo’s eyebrows rose. “You gave me a high blood pressure because 'we need to talk' business!” 

Bokuto scoffed and pouted.

“That’s what I thought,” Kuroo said with a smirk and cuddling the toy close to his chest showing off. 

Bokuto pouted harder, turning away, calling their child a traitor. 

Kuroo twisted a little and shifted the blanket to press his body close to Bokuto leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you come to Daddy instead?" 

Kuroo didn't even bother hiding his smirk as Bokuto turned towards him, shivering a little. Bokuto's face was slightly flushed whispering, "Fuck yo-"

Kuroo swallows the last word and leans forward and seals their lips together. A tongue traces his lip questioningly, and Kuroo parts his lips easily, greedily taking everything the man is willing to give him. Bokuto pulls away from the kiss with a gasp when he feels Kuroo grabbing his chest, running his long fingers over his huge pecs. 

Kuroo kissed whatever part of Bokuto’ head he could reach, slowly moving his hands over Bokuto's chest and wrapping him in his arms, “Thank you for thinking of me.” 

Bokuto's soft lips move slowly pressing a kiss to his jaw just below his ear. His skin prickles pleasantly under the touch. could hear Bokuto’ smile in his voice. “You’re always on my mind, you know. Stuck with me forever, can’t escape. And no refunds.” 

“I’m okay with that,” Kuroo admitted, then got comfortable for a long night of watching whatever trash TV Bokuto had put on. He knows he is teasing his boyfriend. But the punishment has started, and the night is still young.

\---------END---------

**Author's Note:**

> Did I scare you?


End file.
